Massington Song Shuffle
by cliquecouture-xo
Summary: The title says it all, just a cute sweet little short songfic about Derrick and Massie.


**This is just a bunch of random shuffle songs, so I decided to write about Massington. Read and review, tell me what you think. Tell me if you want another chapter, these song shuffle things are actually pretty fun :)**

_**Song: Teenage Dream **_

_**Artist: Katy Perry**_

___You think I'm pretty  
Without any makeup on  
You think I'm funny  
When I tell the punchline wrong  
I know you get me  
So I let my walls come down, down  
_

___You make me feel like I'm livin' a  
Teenage dream  
The way you turn me on I can't sleep  
Let's run away and d____on't ever look back,  
Don't ever look back_"Derrick!" Massie laughed, as he held his strong arms around her. They were at a beach in California-the sun was just setting, making the sky a swirl of purple and pink, with an orange glow. This was the place where they first met. They both fell back into the warm sand, laughing. He turned to her, his warm caramel eyes meeting her striking amber eyes. "I love you Block," he whispered. "You'll never forget your first love," Massie said carefully, afraid to look into his eyes. "I love you too. Don't ever forget that," she finally said, after a long 10 seconds. She'd wanted to say this to him for a long time. "Promise," he swore, even holding up a pinky, making her giggle. "Race you to get ice cream?" he asked playfully. "Prepare to lose, Harrington," she laughed, and got up running, leaving a trail of fresh footprints in the sand. Derrick looked at her, the girl that he loved, and chased after her.

_**Song: Jamie All Over**_

_**Artist: Mayday Parade**_

_I had a dream last night we  
Drove out to see Las Vegas  
We lost ourselves in the bright lights  
I wish you could have seen us_

_And please don't tell me that I'm dreaming  
When all I ever wanted was to dream another sunset with you  
If I roll over when it's over  
I'll take this Cali sunrise with me  
And wake up with the fondest memories  
_

"This is so beautiful…at night when everything lights up, and the party begins," Massie breathed, looking out at Las Vegas. Derrick only had eyes for her though. "It's alright. You're prettier though," he said quietly, waiting for her reaction. Massie blushed deeply, hoping that he wouldn't see in the dark. "You're just saying that," she said softly, secretly hoping that he wasn't. "I'm not. You're the most beautiful girl in the world." Her lips curved up in a soft smile. "You really mean that," she said, almost in a daze. He chuckled, and then held her close. "You finally realized," he teased. They silently looked out at the glowing lights. "I'm scared that I'll wake up tomorrow, and this will all be a dream," she admitted quietly. He didn't know if he wanted to laugh or hug her for saying that, and instead kissed her softly on her forehead. "This isn't a dream, Block."

_**Song: Summer Girls**_

_**Artist: LFO**_

_In the summer girls come and summer girls go  
Some are worth while and some are so so,  
Summer girls come and summer girls go  
_

The first time that Derrick Harrington saw Massie Block was on the beach in sunny Cali. She stood out in the midst of the crowd, wearing a purple bikini and white shades-she was with 4 other girls who were plain in comparison. He wondered how he'd noticed her; she looked like any other girl on the beach, but somehow, she stood out to him. _I'll probably never see her again-c'mon, I'm moving to Westchester…no point in a summer fling. _Despite his thoughts, he went over to her. "Hey. I'm Derrick Harrington," he said, flipping his caramel brown hair out of his eyes to get a better view of her. She was even prettier close up. The rest of the girls giggled, and left silently, shooting the girl knowing looks. "Massie Block," she smiled shyly. "I'm from Westchester. We're here for vacation," she explained. They were sitting side by side in the sand, watching the wave's crash near their feet. "No way…I'm moving to Westchester," he said, slightly awed. "I guess this was fate, Harrington," she said, smirking, trying to hide the fact that she was attracted to him.

_**Song: Everywhere **_

_**Artist: Michelle Branch**_

_'Cause you're everywhere to me  
And when I close my eyes it's you I see  
You're everything I know  
That makes me believe  
I'm not alone  
I'm not alone_

Derrick Harrington was at his senior prom-dateless. Massie Block had moved away a year ago to Europe, and he didn't take interest in anyone. His mother suggested that he go with _Allie-Rose Singer _or _Layne Abeley_, who were both dateless as well, but he wasn't interested in replacing anyone with Massie. _"Massie's never going to come back. You need to get over her," Sammi Harrington said softly, looking worriedly at her brother. "I don't care. She's the only one I've ever loved," he replied stubbornly._ He watched the crowd of high school kids dancing wildly, while he was standing awkwardly near the refreshments table. "So what are you doing alone here?" a familiar voice asked. He turned around, and saw the playful teasing amber eyes. "Block?" he mumbled. "I'm back!" she joked and he immediately took her in his arms. "I've missed you," she whispered softly in his ear. "I thought about you everyday," he admitted. He didn't have to ask if she met anyone else in Europe-the lovestruck look in her eyes said it all-she'd been waiting for him all along too. A slow song had begun in the background, and whispers of envious kids swirled around them, but they paid no attention and began slow dancing.


End file.
